


Day One

by fleurlb



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-20 02:26:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9471311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurlb/pseuds/fleurlb
Summary: The first day of their new normal...





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [outruntheavalanche](https://archiveofourown.org/users/outruntheavalanche/gifts).



On the day that the Empire first arrived in Jedah, Chirrut woke with a feeling of unease and creeping menace. Baze insisted that he would go alone, stealthily and quickly, and he returned several long minutes later with a report that was worse than Chirrut had expected.

“At least two, maybe three, full battalions of storm troopers. Lots of security droids. And the sky is thick with some kind of cargo transport shuttle.”

Chirrut listened as Baze banged around their small living quarters. He could feel the man's anger radiating off of him, harsh and red with a slight wisp of fear along the edges. 

“What are they doing?” asked Chirrut as he heard the electrifying buzz of Baze's blaster cannon. 

“I don't know. They're all over the temple.”

Chirrut counted Baze's steps and waited until he was at the door before he spoke.

“So you're leaving, just like that?” asked Chirrut as he got up and crossed the room to where Baze stood by the door.

“Someone has to protect the temple.” 

“There's protecting the temple, then there's going on a suicide mission. You've just said that there are hundreds of storm troopers out there. The temple has already fallen.” He put a gentle hand on Baze's arm and radiated as much peace and calm as he could muster. 

“We're Guardians. We need to do something.” Baze made to shrug off Chirrut's hand, but Chirrut wouldn't let go so easily. 

“And we will. The pilgrims will need our protection. But we do them no good if we make a foolish rush into a battle we can't win. That's not a battle. That's just a giant swatting an insect.”

Baze sighed. “Who are you calling an insect?”

Chirrut felt the tension drain out of Baze's body. He allowed himself a smile and then shrugged. “If the wings fit, but I am glad to say that they do not. You appear to have slightly more sense than an insect.

“And you have slightly more wisdom than a fool,” grumbled Baze as he set his blaster cannon down with a thump.

***End***


End file.
